1. Field of the Invention
Mattresses with multiple layers are disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Mattress manufacturers have made significant improvements in mattress comfort in recent decades. Some of the innovations that have contributed to the improvements in comfort are the introduction of foams and layering structures. A primary foam material used in mattress construction is polyurethane foam.
Foams have numerous characteristics, including density and firmness, that contribute to the “feel” of the mattress. Density refers to the amount of gas-containing cells within a foam matrix. Firmness refers to the rigidity of the matrix, such as polyurethane, itself. Therefore, by varying the density and firmness of a foam, one may provide a mattress having a different “feel.” Further, by combining layers of different types of foams, a multitude of different mattresses possessing a broad spectrum of “feel” may be produced. While foam mattresses have achieved broad acceptance for their comfort, they have traditionally had performance issues related to their thermal comfort and support.
Many traditional foams have a closed cell structure. The closed cell structure results in restricted air flow in the mattress and makes the foam a thermal insulator with poor heat transfer characteristics. Consumers complain that the mattresses cause them to be too hot while sleeping. Another problem with traditional foam mattresses is the support provided to an individual on the mattress. Many foams are not able to conform well to the curves of an individual's body and provide poor support by focusing the individual's weight on a couple of points on the foam rather than along the entire length of the foam adjacent to the individual's body. This is due to a phenomenon referred to as “bottoming out” where the individual's weight on the foam compacts the foam to a point where resilience is lost. Typical foams bottom out and exhibit a hard “feel” as they are compacted by the weight of an individual's body.
In light of the above, there exists a need for an improvement in the materials and methods used for manufacturing mattresses to provide greater thermal comfort and progressive support. Incorporation of new materials into mattresses that improve air flow and cooling through better heat dissipation is desirable. Moreover, the use of materials that simultaneously improve heat dissipation while providing better progressive support would provide a marked improvement in the bedding industry.